


Love is in the details

by apostate_anima



Series: Beyond All Reason [2]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 01:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11243913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apostate_anima/pseuds/apostate_anima
Summary: In which Sara Ariadne takes notice of Jaal struggling with his hands and decides to help him.





	Love is in the details

 

Sara admired Jaal while he tinkered away, his large form hunched over her desk. His hands crowded the small communications device he was working on, brow pulling together in what she thought was focus. Yet, she’d been long enough with him to notice his lip pursing, nose flinching and hands looking painfully cramped. He was struggling, his fingers too large for the small piece he was trying to install on the device. Even without his gloves he was proving to have difficulty. Her suspicion was confirmed when he paused to attempt to stretch out his hands, huffing as he did so, before quickly (and stubbornly) resuming his work.

“Hey,” she caught his attention and walked towards him, pulling up a chair to sit beside him. “Give me one of your hands,” she said whilst holding out hers.

For a moment he gave her a quizzical look but trusted her either way, offering the hand closest to her. Taking his hand between hers, she began softly kneading her thumbs into the palm of his hand. “What are you–Oh…” Jaal quickly realised what she was doing when she began using her other fingers, stretching and massaging along the back of his hand all the while her thumbs focused on his palm. With a pleased purr, he relaxed into her touch, leaning his free arm against her desk. “Don’t stop, please…”

“This feel good?” she smiled warmly, the hand massage uninterrupted.

“Mmm, yes…” Jaal swore he could easily fall asleep if she kept doing that. The massage alone was not only easing his cramped up hands but lulling him into a state of relaxation.

“Your other one, love,” Sara urged softly when she finished with the first hand, mimicking the same massage routine on his other hand.

“How did you know I needed this?” Jaal asked after a while, his electric blue gaze now focused on her lovely face, catching her green eyes when she looked up at him.

“I noticed you frown a lot when you work on really small things,” she motioned with her chin towards the now forgotten communications device he had been tinkering with. “Sometimes I think you’re concentrating, but lately I’ve noticed your hands look awfully cramped working with tiny stuff like that. Figured you could use a massage. I’m not good at it but…” she shrugged, a faint blush staining her cheeks, dropping her gaze while she continued working out the kinks in his hand.

“Ari,” he all but purred out her nickname, eyes staring at her with nothing but adoration. “Have I told you lately that I love you, that I adore you?”

“Often,” Sara looked up at him at that, catching that gaze that took her breath away and giggled. “In fact, I’m not sure I tell you how much I love you as much as you do.”

“You just did with your actions,” he reassured her, glancing down at her hands as she finished the massage. Before she could pull them away (not that she was trying), he took her hands in both of his, thumbs softly caressing the back of her hands. “It warms my heart to know you pay attention to such details…”

“Of course!” she grinned brightly, hands squeezing around his. “You’re my favorite person, I love noticing details about you,” she snorted, knowing she sounded extremely cheesy but to Jaal it was a welcomed declaration of love, one that had him blushing.

“ _Taoshay_ …” Pulling her hands up to his lips, he kissed her knuckles, never breaking his gaze from hers. “And you are _my_ favorite person in the galaxy…”

“Aww, sweetie,” Sara stood from her chair to hug him, kissing his cheek before nudging her forehead against his.

“Do not doubt your ability to give a good massage, I could have fallen asleep from how good it was my darling,” Jaal looked up at her, resting his chin against her chest. “I’ll repay this later–” Smirking, he urged her down to sit on his lap. Bringing a hand up to cup her cheek, he leaned in close, ghosting his lips over hers when he all but whispered deeply, continuing his line of thought, “–when we have more privacy. Mmm, I want nothing more than to bury my face in your-” 

“Jaal!” Sara gasped and widened her eyes, pulling back to playfully slap at his chest. Despite this, she still laughed and snorted, blushing furiously as she knew well enough the things he would say. If there was one thing Jaal was good at was switching from sweet talk to dirty talk in a moments notice, without missing a beat and without warning. “You’re making me blush, stop!”

Jaal chuckled, half-lidded eyes boring into hers, his pupils mildly dilated. “I love it when you blush my darling, my love…” Suddenly he leaned in close, kissing her neck softly and continuing to speak against her skin, “I love it even more when you-”

Sara gasped, knowing full well that if she didn’t leave now she wouldn’t get work done (and neither would he). Giggling when his breath tickled her neck, she shrugged out of his hold. “Ho-kay! Bye, I-I’ll see you later! Got a vidcall and-and you need to f-finish that!” With that hurried excuse, she gave him a quick chaste kiss and bolted for the door, damning him for chuckling so deeply, teasing and tempting her. “Oh my god…”

* * *

 

_**Note:** Want to send me prompts? Head on over [here](http://animarosa.tumblr.com/tagged/prompts)!_


End file.
